1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to radar systems and more particularly to a system and method for obtaining improved angular resolution with a radar system transmitting multiple beams from a phased-array antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional radar systems may have angular resolution at or near the diffraction limit, which is approximately the ratio of the radar wavelength to the size of the transceiver array. Improving the angular resolution may entail using a short wavelength, and increasing the array size as needed to obtain a required angular resolution. Building and operating a large array may be costly, and, in some circumstances, e.g., on a vehicle or an aircraft, impractical because of space constraints. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for improving the angular resolution of a radar system without the need for a very large transceiver array.